There many types of user input devices for user to provide input to a computer system must interact with one or more applications or games operating on the computer system. In many instances, one type of the inputs a user may provide to a computer system is a movement by the user or a part of the user such as the user's hand or foot.
It is in this context that the following embodiments arise.